Beach Bum
by louiegirl
Summary: Lily and James wake up to find their hands magically joined. Finding no alternative to their issue James has to go to Lily's home for the holidays. Wait for the suprise at studious uptight book worm becomes her true self.
1. Chapter 1

**Beachbum**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognise.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Lily was waking up to her last day of year six. She rolled over to meet her worst nightmare. Without moving a muscle silently screamed to herself and then she used her logical side of her brain and figured she was still sleeping, as she would never do this and really she was in a nightmare. Picking up her hand slowly she pinched her tanned cheek hard.

'_OUCH!_' She exclaimed to herself biting her bottom lip so she wouldn't make a noise.

'_Oh dear lord please no_' she pleaded to no-one. Lying next to her in her magically expanded bed was James Thomas Potter, Marauder ringleader and hottie of the school. Lily did admit he was hot but his personality was to s#*t. He was the kind of person that knew they were smart, hot and confident. He didn't walk around the school he swaggered and every girl swooned at the sight of him. Lily hated the attention he received just because of his looks and blood. 'Who cares if he's hot if he's got the personality of a horseshoe? And blood? Oh don't get me started' she would argue. No-one seemed to understand this reasonable claim and deduced she was jealous of James. Soon enough people realised that was not to case she just genuinely hated him.

Lily was a very studious young girl at her school. She always wore loose clothes, her hair in a tight bun and a watch that told her schedule. She was the cold model student she was so cold that even her best friend, Jamiliah Teewok, didn't know her as well as true best friends do. Lily was a sweet girl but she was very uptight with rules and the Marauders. Lily was in the running for Head girl and so she was definitely a Prefect and that meant that she had to pull the Marauders reigns from time to time. She was the only one that wasn't sucked into the Marauder charm; the rest of the Prefects and teachers let a lot of things slide with the three boys.

You're probably asking who the Marauders are right about now. The marauders consist of three very charming, handsome, intelligent and confident school pranksters. The ringleader is James Potter. With his black flyaway hair and deep hazel eyes he caught the girl's attentions very easily, but kept it by playing the gentleman. Sirius Black, the white sheep of the Black family, was the loyal best friend and co-prankster of James Potter. The two boys were as thick as thieves and closer than brothers. Sirius's silky black locks, stormy grey eyes and rebel attitude are what brought the girls running in his direction. The last member of the illustrious three is the anomaly of the group. Remus Lupin prankster, brain and… School prefect? That's right Remus J. Lupin was the rule abider and silent one of the group. His mystery and silence were what attracted the girls to him. Remus neither treated them like the trash they were acting or like his friends. When Remus had a girlfriend he would keep her and if they broke up he would approach them maturely and explain his reasons and the want to remain friends. He was boy next door to all the soft hearted romantics of the school.

Lily Evans, shoe in for Head Girl was the only one not to be sucked into their looks, personality ('what personality?' she would yell) and charm. She remained level-headed, unless dealing with James, and treated them like any other student, if not a bit harsher. Lily had no attractive feature to the boys; she was like Janie out of Not another Teen Movie. She was the best student in the school but contained nothing that would attract any attention from even the lowliest Slytherin.

After Lily noticed the boy lying contently next to her she tried in vain to chew off her arm. '_Too much Coyote Ugly_' she thought after the first bite brought tears to her eyes. Instead of losing her limb she tried to wiggle out of the bed but a beady eye opened and looked at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What the hell is that noise?' James Potter thought to himself after lying in bed with his eyes open. A weird squeak was heard in his bed next to him. '_Oh great Padfoot's beating up Peter again_'. James realised that Peter had left school in fifth year. Peter Pettigrew was anther Marauder but hadn't achieved the marks to continue with his education and instead decided on an apprenticeship with the Madam Malkin of Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. It wasn't the most glamorous of jobs but he got paid and that's all that mattered to him. The other marauders, mainly Remus, sent his updates of what was going on at school.

Finally he opened his eyes when the warm bed sheet scratched against his shoulder. In bed, beside him, was the most uptight girl he had met ever since he had come to Hogwarts, Lily Evans. She was staring at him with tears in her eyes and bite marks on her arms. '_Alright then' _James thought to himself as he looked up at the startled Prefect with red eyes and an opened mouth. Lily Evans was the only person in the entire school that has resisted his charm and here he wakes up with her in his bed. He thought about the weird Lily Evans and remembered her as the cold, intelligent and heartless future head girl.

She was magically talented he must give her that but physically, emotionally and any other -ally wise she was zip, nada, nothing. She had no figure, no dress sense and most definitely no sense of fun. He remembered the day she caught them in the middle of pranking the Slytherins and wouldn't listen to their very valid reasons – '_they're just Slytherins_' he remembered telling her as though it was reason enough. She exploded '_just Slytherins? Just Slytherins?_' she yelled with disbelief_ 'They are part of this school and have no reason to be ridiculed because you are simply bored and can't think of anything else to occupy your mind other than immature, useless and stupid pranks on other houses._' She screamed at them. Didn't she understand? It was tradition, Gryffindor always hated Slytherin and vice versa, they were the rivals of the school.

James rolled out of the bed and Evans rolled out with him. She was holding his hand! Both teens stared at their hands before the silence escalated into a full blown yelling match.

"Let go of my hand _Potter_!" she hissed glaring daggers at the startled boy.

"Me? How about you? Personally I would prefer being attached to Snape rather than _you_" spat James. No way in the world would he be holding _her_ hand. How could she even think for a minute that he would voluntarily hold _her _hand?

"It's nice that you finally come out of the closet so why don't you let go of my hand and find your beloved?" screamed Lily while trying to pry his hand away from hers.

Soon footsteps could be heard from outside the room and the door smashed open to reveal Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Jamiliah Teewok.

Jamiliah was very different from her best friend. She was super model thin, had the unoriginal beauty: blonde hair, blue eyes, big boobs and long legs. She was an air head where as Lily was smart. She believed in fantasy worlds where Lily believed in reality. They were quiet the weird pair of friends

Once upon a time they were best of friends then Lily became cold and a model student and Jamiliah a ditz, but they stuck by each other out of familiarity.

Seeing the two school rivals holding hands and having a full blown screaming match confused their young friends especially Jamiliah.

Jamiliah broke the yells by yelling herself "LILY!" she screamed.

"How could you do this to me?" she cried hysterically. Jamiliah along with having a huge crush on the Marauder ring leader was also the president of his fan club. Neither friend truly understood each other these days.

Jamiliah continued to rant and rave about how Lily had betrayed her and that she stole James from her.

"You just pretended to hate him so you could have him instead. Didn't you?" she screamed finally running from the room in tears.

"JAM!" Lily yelled after her upset that someone would think that of her. But surprisingly she wasn't upset that their friendship was over. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Finally she wasn't held down by the ditz.

Sirius and Remus continued to stare at their hands as though Merlin himself had graced them with his presence and was currently dancing the hula while telling them that it was great for his hips.

"Stop staring" Lily and James yelled at the two of them. The two quickly escaped their wrath by running from the room to breakfast. Lily transfigured her clothes to her school uniform and started to make her way out of the room tugging James along with her. James started protesting that he didn't want to because he wasn't dressed so Lily transfigured his clothes into the school uniform. Unfortunately Lily wasn't very good with transfiguration and James ended up in one of Lily's uniforms.

"Sorry" Lily apologised not sounding sorry at all, "that's the only one I really know" she ended smiling evilly at his new attired.

James flicked his wand in a complicated fashion and changed his clothes from the uncomfortable and constricting girl's uniform to freeing grey slacks, a red sweater and a black school robe with the Gryffindor symbol on the breast pocket. The Marauders added another embellishment to their uniform that was charmed with notice-me-not charms so the teachers would see. An elaborate M was printed on the back of their robes with three crossed wands and sparks from the wands as a watermark behind the M. The entire design was purple as it was a colour usually symbolising magic and royalty. The colour suited the three boys. All of them were magically gifted and were the royalty of the school; everyone fell at their feet – except the Slytherins and Lily of course.

Once that one particular hurdle was passed James continued his objections to eating breakfast. Lily finally sick of trying to drag him out of the room like the mother of a three year old – James of course being the three year old – demanded what was wrong.

"What? What's the matter?" she finally cracked. Her eyes were shining angrily and her hair was almost rivalling James's own flyaway style.

"I don't …" the ending mumbled to his reason of not wanting to eat a meal.

"What?" she once again yelled getting angrier and angrier as she got hungrier and hungrier.

He took a deep breath and finally said "I don't want to go in holding your hand."

"Well I don't care I'm hungry." She said with finality and continued to march towards the Great Hall with James now reluctantly following.

On the way to the Great Hall students stared at the two rivals holding hands and marching towards the Great Hall. Lily sick of all the attention changed direction and made her way down some stairs, up some, across corridors, in a few portraits, through a mirror and finally stood next to the painting of a young elfin girl with blue skin, short silver locks and bright green eyes. James stared at her, mouth agape as she conjured a sweet for the young girl in the painting and magically painted the large lollypop on the girl's hand. Licking the lolly the girl snapped three of her fingers and the portrait swung open to reveal the kitchens. Lily stepped through the doorway dragging a stunned Potter behind her.

"What?" she demanded once he hadn't even lunged towards the food in front of him. He continued to ogle around the room, his eyes eventually staring at Lily.

Getting impatient at his constant staring Lily hit him over the head with a plate and woke him up. Rubbing his head and sulking he sat down and ate his food silently still keeping an eye on Lily


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

By the time they had finished breakfast they had figured out that neither of them was holding each other's hands. Trying every spell she knew Lily tried to undo the magic that seemed to stick them together. Finite Encantum, stupious spallious and thatis enaf, the strongest ending spells Lily knew didn't make a dent in the spell.

Once the house elves had stopped pestering them to eat more both students, still bickering made their way towards the hospital wing of the school to get each other removed from their hands.

Reaching the sterile room Lily and James knocked on the office door. The bustling young healer entered the room and noticed their hands

"Oh" escaped her lips.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Lily asked formally, "could you please help us?"

"Well dear" she began flustered at the sixth years, "I'm not sure if I can help with you know that." She said as she pointed to their hands

"Why not you're probably the best healer around?" James demanded of the small woman.

"Potter!" Lily hissed at his rudeness. Staring at him hard ignoring the rolling in her stomach as he stared back twice as hard.

"I'm sorry children but I can't help with your relationship, I only deal with magical injuries not relationships." Apologised the young healer. Both students threw their arms up in frustration and started to speak over each other to explain the situation to the confused nurse.

"Quiet, quiet, QUIET!" madam Pomfrey screamed at the two teenagers who had now started a fight after not agreeing that it was all James/Lily's fault.

"So let me get this straight. You woke up and your hands were… attached?" she asked uncertain if she had heard correctly. Both students nodded at Madam Pomfrey. She had cast a silencing spell on the two of them so she could be heard and her patients were woken.

"Well I've never heard of anything that could meld two hands together."

"Maybe a sticking spell?" she mumbled under her breath but then cast that thought aside as there was no gooey substance between their hands. "It seems that your hands have actually melded together." Sounding sorry for their predicament. The cheery witch conjured spells and potions that the teens gulped down without resistance. After drinking their potions she once again inspected their hands and quietly shook her head at the two of them.

"I suggest you go and see the Headmaster." She said kindly with sympathy for their position.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking up to the gargoyles Lily realised that she didn't have the password to get in. She was completely without a plan. She stopped a metre of so away from the stone statues and was suddenly pulled along by James.

"Lindt, Gold Bunny" he stated formally to the ugly scrunched up face that split into a smile showing square stone teeth.

"Back again" laughed the statue, "ah and bringing your girlfriend. How cute." Teased the gargoyle while his partner broke into loud gravely laughter.

Neither student had time to refute their relationship because the gargoyles disappeared and a spiral staircase started revolving around and around.

At the top of the stairs they were welcomed by a bronze door knocker in the shape of a snake.

Knock, knock, knockitty, knock James banged the snake against the door.

Before Lily had a chance to hiss at James the door swung open to reveal their Headmaster playing putt putt golf on the floor of his office.

"Ah Mr. Potter, Ms Evans, just in time" acknowledged the wizened headmaster in checked blue and green golf hat, pants and shirt with a club in his hand. "I was just finishing my game."

"Sir you promised you would send for me next time you were going to play." James told the Headmaster jokingly.

Lily stared around the room at all the little gadgets and pictures. Her eyes finally landing on the red and gold phoenix that James was patting with familiarity. The headmaster made his way around to the other side of his desk and sat in the long backed chair that magically tucked him into the desk. He pulled some papers towards himself and studied them before returning back to his students.

"I see here that you are… stuck?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as he looked at their joined hands.

"Yes sir." She answered respectfully, "Could you please undo what ever this is?" Lily asked slightly hysterical.

"I'm sorry Ms. Evans but I cannot undo what has been done. What you have here" he said eyes indicated to their entwined fingers, "is an engagement bond."

This bombshell was originally met with complete and total silence. After a squawk from the phoenix - James had stopped patting as a result of shock - the silence was broken and Lily and James clambered to be heard over one another once again.

"Sir we can't be _engaged_. We HATE each other. Do you really think _I_ would _accept_ a proposal from that git?" she asked pointing her thumb backwards over her shoulder at James who looked affronted.

"Who said I would ever propose to _you_?" he yelled at the small red-head. He had no idea why he was so angry. He told himself it was because she called him a git but the conclusion niggled him.

"Who said I wanted you to?" Lily yelled back once again resulting in another screaming match between the two Gryffindors.

Dumbledore, with his chin resting on his knotted hands surveyed the argument with enjoyment it's not everyday you get an engagement charm and a show in one meeting.

Realising that they were having yet again another argument in front of the Headmaster they controlled their voices and concentrated on Dumbledore once again.

"Now that you've gotten that out of your systems. How would you like to hear how to undo your hands?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes as her viewed their hungry eyes. Brushing his long auburn beard he wondered if giving them the cure would work after all it would separate them but would it make them any better. The engagement charm was used in medieval times when people had arranged marriages. By using the charm the two people learnt more and more about each other and eventual love would blossom. Dumbledore didn't expect love between the couple but he did expect understanding and maybe less fighting if they were to be stuck in close quarters with each other.

"The engagement charm was used in medieval times in arranged marriages. Your hands will be stuck for 3 days and then you will become unstuck but have to reside in the same residence and share the same bed. Every day the restrictions will lessen until they are no longer there."

"So you mean we'll be unstuck but still stuck in each other's company." James asked disbelief evident in his words

"Essentially yes." Dumbledore stated with finality.

"But I'm going home. He can't come to my home." Lily protested starting to panic at the thought of having her arch enemy staying in her home. Her home was something that Potter could definitely never go to. For starters she didn't know how his parents would feel about him coming to her home. It seemed impossible. He just couldn't come it wasn't doable.

"Who said I wanted to?" James retorted

Before their words escalated into another argument Dumbledore held up his hands and had a silencing charm placed on them.

"Are you listening?" he asked clearly. Both teenagers nodded

"Mr. Potter you will be escorting Ms. Evans home for the summer holidays until the spell has ended. I will arrange everything with Ms. Evans's family. For now you are to go on with your lives as best you can." Dumbledore said with finality. Both nodded, hung their heads out of disappointment and left the room.

Dumbledore de-activated the silencing charm upon them leaving the room but they still didn't talk, instead they walked ever so slowly back to the room they woke up in that morning. It seemed that when the engagement charm had been placed on them new living quarters had been made in the castle and their things moved in and settled.

The pair spent their last day of their sixth year in silence with only each other for company. Lily no longer had any friends as Jamiliah would no longer talk to her and James's friends were catching up with girls they would be seeing over the holidays.

After a day of arguing and silent feuds the Gryffindor enemies decided to make a truce during the time they were joined. James surprisingly came up with the idea.

"Evans?" asked James seriously

"Potter?" acknowledged Lily

"Since we're going to be stuck like _this_ for a while I recommend armistice until it's worn off." He stated formally and coldly.

Lily thought it over. Truthfully she was sick of arguing and coming up with new insults every time they met, which was now often. She was sick of always having to be ready and on the go to retort back to his comments and pranks. She hated always having to be alert, checking for pranks in her food, where they sat, if they were planning something. It was draining to be the only one on their guard. She couldn't share the burden of being the only one 24/7 any longer. It had been going on too long. She was tired.

Sticking out her hand she said the one thing James did not count: "_deal_".

He was so stunned that she agreed he stood there dumbly looking at her outstretched hand.

"This is normally when you shake it" teased Lily waking him up from his day dreaming. He had imagined that Evans would turn around, yell in his face, try to walk off, realise they were attached and yell some more. The fact that she agreed to something he suggested caused his brain to go into overload. Here he was with the most stubborn, uptight, I'm-always-right, shoe in for Head Girl promising a truce. He grabbed her hand and shook it before she re-thought his proposition.

"Alright so not enemies for now?" he asked uncertainty. Lily just nodded curtly and turned around to finish packing her trunk. This was their last day in the school for the year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Their trunks were packed, their room given a last clean, their muggle clothes were adorned and now all that was left was the last meal of the year.

Rushing down the stairs to the Great Hall Lily and James were late – Lily hadn't been able to find her earring. The old doors creaked as they were pushed open and Lily and James tried to sneak in without being noticed. Unfortunately the room was in the middle of a minutes silence for the guard dog who had died the week before hand. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled around to investigate the noise of the doors and were presented with a James Potter and Lily Evans holding hands, sneaking to their table.

Cutlery clattered to the floor, food dripped from spoons and forks that had been in use, the silence was deafening. Lily marched down the spaces in between the tables to two empty seats and sat down pulling James hard into the seat next to her. Glares from most of the female students were directed towards Lily; she just glared back and stood up. All eyes refocused on the little red-head as came to her full height, which was not much.

"EVERYBODY TURN AROUND. EAT YOUR FOOD AND STOP BLOODY STARING AT US!" she bellowed to the room. Lily stood breathing in and filling up her lungs, a hard glint in her eyes and a set jaw. James knew this look he had seen it numerous time again and again. It was definitely surreal to not have it being used on him.

Immediately everyone returned to their dinner and started up hesitant conversations to appease Lily. She sat back down and started to grab all food that was in her sight and munching down on it hungrily. James stared at the girl. She was normally so refined and perfect. And now here she was ripping chicken from its bone with her hands and teeth. James wondered the enigma that was Lily Evans while he tucked into his meal with little less vigour.

Dinner was finished and students filed out of the Great Hall, then the castle and boarded the large red Hogwarts Express in Hogsmede station. Lily had to sit with the Marauders and endure their endless talk about pranks, girls, nonsense and other Marauder stuff. She also had to endure the glares from most of the Hogwarts girls whenever one passed her cabin, in which she sat with three of the schools most eligible bachelors. She couldn't wait for the train ride to be over. Though she did learn some interesting things about the three marauders. Sirius Black had a fear of balloons, Remus Lupin was really the brains behind all the pranks – "innocent" Lily scoffed under her breath-, James Potter was madly in love with someone who was nicknamed Buboo and for some reason constantly visited his house, his family and him while he was at school.

Lily dozed off half way through the train ride and woke up with a sudden jerk as the train pulled to a stop at King Cross Station. Eager to be away from the boys Lily jumped up and out of the carriage. Pulling Potter along she said her good byes to the few people who she talked to, collected her trunk and waited for someone to pick her up. James followed behind her with his trunk magically shrunken in his pocket. Lily still had hers at her feet as she tried to look over the crowd. Standing on her trunk she started to wave to a man in a black suit. He had almost white hair, light blue eyes and was very white. If it hadn't been for the fact that he had blue eyes James would have sworn he was a vampire or an albino. The man (who James dubbed the vampire) stiffly walked over to Lily and after a handshake picked up her trunk, turned and walked off in the direction of a large black car.

'_Wow_' James thought '_these people are cold_'. He thought referring to Lily's dad's manner when dealing with his youngest daughter and the boy hanging off her hand. He expected a man to come colliding up to his daughter and try and talk to her about the birds and the bees and that getting romantically involved at such a yada, yada, yada. He expected a lady with a high starched collar, tight red bun, a mobile on one ear and a daily planner in the other hand, just like her daughter. He didn't expect this stiff formal man with a perfectly dry cleaned black suit with no love in his eyes, or warmth in his handshake.

Lily jumped into the open door and settled herself in the back of the car, not giving her father a hug or a kiss or any recognition but a small thank you for holding the door open. '_What a little ungrateful URGH_' he screamed in frustration to himself. Maybe he wasn't the only one she treated like crap he thought to himself as Lily's dad started to drive away from the station.

"Where were your parents?"

"Told them I was staying at a muggle friend's place" James answered shrugging his shoulders as though it didn't matter.

"Aren't they worried they won't see you all summer?"

"Nope they don't really care to tell you the truth" Lily was infuriated by his attitude. Of course his parents would worry. Couldn't he put himself in their shoes for just two minutes? Couldn't he just put himself in anyone's shoes for more than two seconds? '_I guess that was already answered by the merciless pranks he pulled'_ she jeered quietly during the car trip.

James dozed off in the back seat expecting a long journey to Lily's home. _Probably lives in a mansion_ he sneered to himself and settled himself down for a nap. Five minutes later The Vampire stopped the car outside a large building with White tin contraptions flying around in the sky.

Once again Lily jumped out of the car and started heading towards the building. In horror and fascination James followed behind her. _What is she thinking going into a there?_ James wondered frantically trying to piece together the parts of the puzzle that is Lily Evans.

Where the white flying things a type of rare dragon? Did she live with dragons? Did she hunt them? Why didn't her and her dad talk? Why didn't she seem bother about his cold attitude? What was going on?

By the time Lily dragged James through the sliding glass doors he was thoroughly confused by her actions. Lily noticed him lagging and turned to tell him to hurry when she noticed his pale face and sweating hands. '_Oh god he's probably never been to an airport_' she realised. She squeezed his hand to reassure he was going to be all right. Walking over to the line in the airport they waited until a check-in became available.

Standing in line Lily told James about airports and what the 'white dragons' did. Thinking back on the conversation Lily realised it was her first civil tête-à-tête with the prank lord since before she could remember. They finally reached the check in lady and were given their tickets that Lily's parents brought on the internet.

Lily guided James through the airport to the flight lounge where they had a light lunch and headed out to catch their plane. James asked a lot of questions on the plane, "what's this do?" "How's this work?" "What's that man wearing?" "Why's he wearing it?" "Who's she?" "Why don't you know her?" Lily answered as best she could humorously comparing him to a child in a new candy store. Round eyed, open mouthed and firing question after question. Many of the people looked at Lily in sympathy and glared at James. They obviously wouldn't be getting much sleep this trip and he obviously slept through the muggle studies lesson on planes.

Eventually Lily dozed off knowing she would definitely be suffering from jet lag if she didn't. Unfortunately James had never been out of the country and didn't understand why he needed to go to sleep. He stayed awake all night playing the games in the headrest in front of him. He had once tried to go after this one long legged bimbo but realised he couldn't after Lily wouldn't let go of his hand. Realising that everyone would have thought they were a couple he sank down in his seat and tried to not bring any attention to himself. He didn't want anyone seeing him holding _her_ hand.

He looked down at the sleeping red-head. The dimmed lighting making her hair sparkle and the cute little freckles on her nose more noticeable. _CUTE? CUTE? What am I thinking? She's THE Lily Evans. Total butt ugly bitch who never gives anyone any slack. Ok must get to sleep, obviously I'm hallucinating because she is looking quite attractive_. One thing he did notice was that she wasn't wearing her schedule watch and instead a purple and green watch with a round character rubbing its hands together and the writing Miss Chief next to it.

* * *

Lily had a good knack of sleeping while travelling since she had been doing this particular route for the last six years every summer and Christmas holidays. As much as she tried she just couldn't get to sleep this trip. Maybe it was bumpier than usual? Or maybe the lights were brighter? Or maybe it's because she had a boy sitting next to her, holding her hand and was going home with her to meet her family? Just maybe...

Lily was officially freaking out. She had tried everything to fit in at school and having her arch enemy come to her house definitely wasn't part of the plans. She had learnt to English customs and speech. She learnt the history of the Unite Kingdom and the jokes of the native people. Hours and hours of research and practice to not be the odd one out at school. After freaking out enough she eventually dozed off in her sleep and woke up nine hours later feeling refreshed and happy. After a year with no visits she was finally getting to see her parents again. James wasn't feeling as well as she was. He was asleep on his feet and very grumpy because he just realised he wouldn't be on the market over the holidays. It was no longer a charm in his books it was now a curse.

Lily was skipping down the walkway between the plane and the airport when she stopped, her happy smiled wiped from her face. Looking around she noticed it was not her home airport she still wasn't home. A man in a dry cleaned black suit with a board and the names Evans and Potter written in block writing waited and she pulled James over to him. The man took her bags and handed her a small envelope to read. The name Grommit written in her father's cursive writing stood out against the white envelope.

In the car Lily ripped open the envelope and found a letter and a small photo.

_To out little Grommit,_

_Since we couldn't take you on the family holiday to the Gold Coast we, as a family, have decided to give you your own holiday. I know you have a companion so you should be ok._

_You will be staying the Hotel Plazo in Penang. Right now you should be in Kuala Lumpa airport and you are to take the tickets in this envelope and catch the 10.45pm flight with Qantas – sorry honey can't find the flight number__._

_Enclosed is also your own credit card for the holidays._

_Rules:_

_no stuff with the boys – though I know you'll probably ignore this_

_don't spend excessively please_

_HAVE FUN_

_Love from your mum and dearest, bestest, greatest dad_

_Hun ignore your dad_

_Have fun, be good and no boys. Also we would like to still pay our bills so easy with the card_

_Love ya mum_

Inside the envelope were six tickets, two to Penang, two back to Kuala Lumpa and another two bound for home. The tickets home were dated for four days away. Lily pulled out the photo. It was a picture of her sister's wedding to her now husband and long time boyfriend Vernon Dursley. Lily had missed the wedding because it was over her mock Newts exams and she just couldn't come home. Petunia didn't even give her a place in the wedding. Her mother, her father and even her sort of friend had some part in the wedding but her little sister wasn't even mentioned. Lily felt her heart breaking all over again. She felt betrayed. Quickly she put away the photo after feeling a prickle in her eyes and soreness in her throat. She smiled up at James – albeit a forced smile it was all she could manage.

James didn't notice the smile as once again he was off in wonderland as he stared around the KL airport.

"_This is a final call for a Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter can they please make their way to gate 12_" Lily heard on the announcement system. Typical dad booking a flight back to back. Waking James from his ga-ga land they took off at a run and made it to the plane just in time. Huffing and puffing they made their way to their seats and sat down for another few hours of flying. It would have been nice to sit down and soak in her Mum and Dad's letter but good ol' dad and booking times.

She pulled out the letter again and noticed more writing on the back of the original letter

_Ello Grommit,_

_As you can see there is a map of the area in Penang you're staying in. I asked for some help from Sally – she's living there now did you know? And she said she would help me out. By the way she's meeting you at the airport. I know that you hate never doing anything __ so I arranged a little __**GIFT**__ for you and your friend. At certain places you'll find little presents from your mother, sister, Alana, Shanti and myself. Hope you like it._

_Love you always DAD_

Lily was smiling by the end of the letter. Dad was always doing stuff like this for Petunia and her when they were little. When they were little he would write letters from the Easter Bunny and how he and the misses were now up to their 300th child and give clues to where the eggs were hidden. They weren't hard to find because he usually left cotton as a trail to find the eggs. Mr. Bunny was apparently losing his fur.

Lily hadn't had a treasure hunt in such a long time she wasn't sure if she could complete one or figure out the clues.

James had no idea why Lily was smiling so much since leaving Kuala Lumpa but whatever stopped her from screaming was always welcome to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

A few hours later the wheels touched the ground and they ran into the arms of a blonde lady with a very pregnant stomach and a light blue dress. Next to her was a man – Jim – with closely cropped greying hair and a barrel build. Both of them wearing identical bands of silver and gold on their left ring fingers.

James gripping Jim's hand in his hand looked into his eyes. Jim's gaze was penetrating as though trying to figure out James before letting go of his hand. He finally nodded his head slightly so James could see and let go of his hand. Lily ran up to Jim and hugged him with all her might.

Lily and Sally chatted for a full ten minutes before Sally started waddling away, Lily next to her with their arms linked. She was apparently 4 weeks away from the due date and was expecting anytime within the next 2 weeks. James definitely noticed a change in Lily.

Lily seemed happier like she had no worries in the world. She was conversing, laughing, giggling, smiling and acting like a normal teenage girl. Her hair was still messy from the plane ride and she had bags under hers eyes that faded when she laughed. Her usually green eyes looked a sparkling emerald and her thin lips were lush and curved in a permanent smile showing off her perfectly straight teeth.

Sally handed over an envelope to Lily which James notice was once again labelled Grommit in messy cursive writing. Lily jumped up and down while hugged her friend and shrieking in her ear. James was shocked to say the least. This was NOT the Lily Evans, Witch extraordinaire, Bitch of the century and Hogwarts number one student. This was a polyjuiced copy of a much bubblier and prettier girl, a light and carefree girl. This was NOT Lily Evans. It just couldn't be.

Dear Gommit,

_I couldn't think of a riddle that I haven't used yet so instead here's a map and you have to find the treasure. The treasure will have the directions for your next present._

_Love Dad._

Jumping up and down, once again, she proceeded to hug the living daylights out of Sally and squeal at the top of her lungs while also trying to tell Sally what the message said and meant.

"How long till the hotel?" Lily asked excitedly in the car. Blocked around Jim's car were bikes, other cars or people with dark tans, summer clothes and carefree smiles walking in between the traffic.

The weather and atmosphere in Penang was to die for. It was hot and humid like walking through pea and ham soup but the heat and sun's burning sensation on her cheeks was fantastic after almost a year in the cold of the United Kingdom. Lily could feel her paler than normal skin welcoming the UV rays with open arms, broad smiles and a cool glass of lemonade. Lily loved the heat, she lived for it. It was the one thing she missed more than her family when she lived away from home.

Penang just seemed like a town full of colour, colour and more colour. Everywhere Lily looked there was either a man wearing a bright orange shirt and purple thongs, or a lady looking after a luminous red store with fresh seafood lined up in front of her. Lily senses felt they were going into overload. There was a new smell, colour, texture, and taste around every corner. It was almost too much to take in. Lily could feel her neck muscle straining as she turned and looked in every direction possible.

The Hotel was a very, very, very large cream building with a reasonable sized car park out the front. Palm trees were everywhere and the downstairs of the building was all open planned without walls or doors. Walking into the hotel you could see through to the other side where there was a massive sea blue pool with tables, umbrellas and deck chairs around it's edge. Further on was the beach. White sand, green soft rolling sea, lime coloured grass leading up to the sand and deck chairs with blue and white stripped towels draped on their backs. There weren't many people around, a few in the deck chairs near the beach, a group of three under an umbrellaed table next to the pool and a few other stragglers enjoying the comforts of the hotel.

Sally waddled over to the large desk and checked them in. After handing Lily and James their room key they had to go home and start getting dinner ready as it was getting late.

"What do we do for dinner though?" James asked finally voicing the question his stomach was asking. Sally and Lily giggled while Jim took pity on the poor boy's stomach. He knew how it felt to be absolutely starving and yet no food – hey he did move out of home before meeting Sally.

"Try one of the restaurants down the street" he advised. On the way to the hotel they passed many stalls, outdoor restaurants and halls where stalls were all congregated and an area was in the middle of them for their customers to sit and eat.

Sally and Jim finally left and Lily and James had their luggage brought upstairs. Lily and James had each of their magical stuff in their trunks so they would be more inconspicuous when with muggles. The only thing they didn't bring were their potions stuff as it was too much and so they had it mailed home before boarding the train.

* * *

Half an hour after settling into their room Lily had finally chosen what to wear and James had become thoroughly bored. Something they noticed with the engagement curse was that they were allowed a few centimetres space to put on their clothes or use their other hand. The only way they could swap hands would be to hold both sets of hands and then let go with the ones they wanted separate. They had figured this out when they were finally bored with fighting on the plane to Penang.

Lily made James cover his eyes and hey presto ten minutes late Lily was finally dressed.

James was dressed in a pair of simple knee length khaki shorts, a light blue collared shirt and a pair of white rubber thongs. James finally lifted his eyes and had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing right.

Lily was wearing white denim short shorts with a billabong logo on her hip, a tight yellow tank top and a pair of white stringy sandals. She was rather tanned and had a very slim build. She was properly proportioned in all the right places and a few freckles were on the top of her shoulders. When she turned James took a breath, the back of the singlet, well… there wasn't one. The back seemed to just melt away and leave her dark bottle green bikini strings.

"You're drooling" she giggled at James's shocked expression. She didn't see what was so shocking this was her normal attire, too many clothes or anything too complicated always made her holidays hell.

James promptly shut his trap and guided Lily out of the room like the gentleman he was meant to be.

On the way out of the hotel James noticed a large sign next to large grey doors. The sign read:

**DINNER**

**Tonight only special on lobster and laksa dishes**

**Restaurant opens 6pm – 10pm**

James was still dead tired so Lily changed her plans and instead of visiting the market place that night they went into the large open planned restaurant and sat outside under a green tinted plastic roof watching the beach as the parents tried to get their kids to stop playing and go back to their rooms.

While waiting for their meals to be delivered by the restaurant staff James sat thinking about the one person he never thought he would, Lily. Today was definitely an eye opener for James. First of all cold, heartless Lily Evans became chatty, chirpy, fun loving and wearing small amounts of material which she constitutes as clothes. She loves swimming obviously because her parents choose a seaside resort and that she was wearing a pair of bathers out to dinner. The Lily Evans James knew at school seemed to have evaporated and he was now left with her identical better half. Her smile made her seem human and he definitely took back what he said about her not having a sense of humour. Earlier that day James pulled a prank on the bimbo on the plane because she insulted him and Lily actually laughed. Apparently when he was asleep she said some not very nice things to Lily and she reviled in her torture. It wasn't much of a prank because of the little time and resources he had at hand but he managed it.

The bimbo went to the toilet and James reached over to her seat with a small bottle of red food dye – apparently the man in front of him was obsessive compulsive disorder and could only eat red food – and poured half the bottle onto her seat. Coming back the bimbo sat down and shot straight back up, touched her bum and ran back off to the toilet. During this time Lily had woken up and was watching with interest as he painstakingly dropped each drip of food dye onto the seat before the bimbo came back. By the time the bimbo ran to the toilet Lily was almost crying from trying not the laugh. The small shriek from the bimbo as she ran to the toilet set her off though and she wouldn't stop till James said something mean to her and even then she couldn't reply with as much venom in her words as usual.

Lily and James had a lobster each, even though one was enough for two people. Both were still tired and so not much was said at dinner that night. It was uneventful. They figured out that so long as some parts of their skins were touching they could continue. They ate with their feet touching so that they could use their hands to eat. The only thing that was memorable for James was when the waiter kept giving Lily the eye when he brought over drinks, food, napkins, cutlery, more drinks and anything else it seemed to get closer the Lily.

Lily took it in his stride but eventually after her third set of cutlery she snapped at the 20 year old and threatened to punch the daylights out of him if he came within another meter of her. James was remarkably surprised with the threat as the only threats he had heard were in his direction and none of them being physically violent.

* * *

Finally getting to lie down comfortably, even if his arm was at an odd angle so Lily and him were still connected. Lily went to sleep in her usual pyjamas, her pink and yellow bed shorts and her long cotton blue shirt that was once her dads. James was wearing something different, he was actually wearing pyjamas. Normally he would sleep in his underwear and wake up before the other guys. But since he was going to have to share a bed with Lily over the next few days he decided it might be a good idea to wear clothes to bed. Tonight he was wearing his red boxers and a yellow singlet – Gryffindor all the way.

Lying down, finally comfy and feeling the fuzzy touch of sleep coming closer Lily decided it was a good time to talk.

"James? You awake?" whispered the sleep stealer.

"No" the sleepless one grunted in return.

"Oh well ok sorry."

'_Great now I'm awake and want to talk'_ he grumbled to himself.

"Lily? You awake?"

"No" she said dryly then breaking into chuckles. They turned to face each other James's head resting on his hand and Lily's cheeks squished against the pillows.

"Why were you friends with Jamiliah?" James queried "I mean she's an airhead, she was going nowhere in life and she was a bit of a slut." He asked curiosity creeping into his words so it didn't seem like he was attacking her. He saw her sigh in the dim lighting and started thinking of ways to back track the conversation. But before he could say a thing she answered.

"I wasn't really. We just kind of hung out because we always did, you know like out of previously loyalty?" she sighed again thinking of her stupid choice of friends.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense but why were you friends with her in the first place?"

"She was the first Hogwarts person I met and I sat with her on the train. She was my only friend."

A little later Lily started another conversation

"James we need a story." Lily stated clearly with a little slur from sleepiness.

"Huh?" James responded sleep making his brain fuzzy.

"We need a story." She said persisted.

"A story about what? You don't still need a bedtime story to get to sleep do you?" he asked cheekily and Lily whacked him upside the head with a dry laughed.

"Very funny. No I mean we need a story to tell people why you're around." James sat up and tapped the bedside lamp erupting in a dull light as he tried to think, pushing away the sleep that he wanted so much.

"What about I saved you from a runaway hippogriff and then magiced you to St. Mungos and you fell for your hero, yada, yada, yada, love at first sight blah, blah, blah?" He asked puffing out his chest in a heroic gesture and using his hands as puppets. Lily snorted and hit him in his puffed out chest and letting James's breath woosh out again, deflating his torso.

"I mean a story to tell muggles." She said in between chuckles at James's affronted look.

"Fine" James said haughtily as though he would rather not.

"What about you saved me from a bully?" that way you could still be a hero." She asked trying to get him back in the story making mode.

"Well that's just boring." He said huffily, "what about a…?"

After half an hour of thinking Lily was tired and just suggested they met at school, became friends and then BAM!! Fell in love. Even though he wasn't doing anything heroic James decided that he was too tired to care anymore, so agreed and finally let the fuzzy warm feeling of sleep overtake his mind and body. Lily lay awake enough to turn off James's bedside light then once her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Lily after getting dressed, having breakfast and annoying James made her way outside to a waiting taxi. On their way back to their room last night Lily stopped by the concierge and asked if they knew anything about the map her father sent her. Apparently her father wanted her to go to Monkey Beach and spend the day there and then she would get her next clue.

The night before they went to bed Lily rang the company who traversed to and from Monkey Beach and booked a day. Unfortunately it was early in the morning so Lily had to drag James out of bed, get dressed and somehow persuade the kitchen staff to rustle something up for them before the restaurant was open.

Lily was this time wearing short green and white shorts with a tie up drawstring and a white singlet. Underneath her clothes she was once again wearing her dark green bikini. On her shoulder was a beach bag with two towels, sunscreen, Lily's white billabong rashi, a bottle of water and Lily's phone and purse. James wasn't quite sure why she needed her purse or the small green brick she talked into but he figured it was a girl thing. Realising that he was meant to be the boyfriend James took the bag, even though it was large and clashed with what he was wearing – Red board shorts, a baggy blue shirt and a pair of orange thongs. Lily teased him about his dress sense and that he looked like all the colours of the rainbow. She tried to get him to change but since it was annoying her he was determined to wear it – even if he agreed with her. Carrying Lily's bag he led Lily up to the small white boat. It looked like a fishing boat that had been cleaned up, painted white and expanded to fit more than three people. It was a nice looking boat, but you couldn't look at it too long or the sun that reflected off of the white paint would blind you. James had a small look and was still seeing dots when he met with the captain.

The captain was about 20 and very rugged he did have to admit. He was tanned and his hair light from constant exposure from the sun. His arm muscles shuddered as he squeezed James's hand till he heard cracking. James tried not to wince but he felt like the man had just broken his fingers. Lily didn't notice a thing she was too busily looking around at the boat, the people, the fish, the fruit and the captain once she heard James's hand crack. The captain was impeccable dressed in white board shorts that went to his knees and a pale green tank top that showed off all his muscles. James felt a tightening in his gut as the Captain looked at Lily and gave her a small peck on the cheek. James figured he just ate some bad lobster last night and ignored the feeling.

"ah you are Madam Evans and Miesure Potter I assume?" the captain asked with a posh French accent.

"yes umm… that's would be us." Lily stuttered while speaking to the man.

"Well welcome aboard, I'm Captain" he said with a brutish Scottish accent while moving his arms in a sweeping fashion showing off his boat.

Lily and James looked at each other and back to the captain confused while the Captain chuckled at their shocked expressions.

"I'm sorry I love to muck around with accents." He said in a laidback Australian accent

"What's you real accent then?" James asked warily. He didn't like this guy.

"That was it." he said again in an Australian accent.

Lily squealed and started spouting out question after question about Australia. '_Wonder why she loves the place so much?_' James contemplated to himself.

They boarded the boat a few minuted later and set off towards Monkey Beach. The boat trip was peaceful. There was a slight wind that brought relief from the sun reflecting off of the clear blue sea water. The white also reflected the sun so Lily and James had to maintain their use of sun block and left their sunnies on for the entire trip.

* * *

Twenty minutes into the boat ride Captain came to visit his favourite red head and her annoying boyfriend. '_Don't know what she sees in him'_ he grumbled to himself. Anyway he slapped on a happy smile and handed Lily an envelope and a box her father especially sent to him to give to her. He didn't know, nor did he want to know what was in the box. For all he knew he was carrying around a bomb that was meant to go off in 2 seconds. Relieved he handed the box over to the happy girl and her _boyfriend_ and set back off to control the ship. '_She must see something in him otherwise she would have at least let go of his hand by now' _he rationalised. The minute they stepped on the ship they were like a love struck couple. The boy didn't seem to keen on him so he stayed away but the girl wasn't too bad and he couldn't help himself from flirting with her.

James wasn't happy with the Captain giving Lily a present but couldn't really say that. '_URGH the nerve of that guy. We obviously look like we're going out and he has the nerve to start hitting on her_' he raged. He had been raging most of the last twenty minutes because Captain never left Lily alone. She was supposedly going out with him and he was flirting with her. However his raging didn't last long as he noticed the word Grommit written on the front of the envelope. Suddenly he felt very foolish and decided later to catch up with Captain and apologise, it wasn't Captain's fault they were like this.

Lily was ecstatic that she didn't even notice the tension around her; she didn't notice Captain quickly moving back up the stairs not turning his back on her, or James angry frown and then red cheeks. She only had eyes for the box and the card which sat upon it. Ripping it open another letter from her father fell on her lap and she leapt at the words

_Dear grommet_

_We want you to be able to capture and remember your memories._

_Love the fam _

Confused she turned to the present and also ripped that open. Inside was another note which said:

_You're meant to open the card FIRST!!!_

Lily giggled at her father. Sometimes she wondered how he knew her so well. Normally she would have dived for the present but not getting anything letter-wise from your family was hard and so she wanted that first before she got to the material things. After forgetting the funny little note she took a proper look at her present. Inside was a box advertising a digital camera with all the trimmings including a film recording and still photos. It also included a few magical things such as moving pictures and talking pictures.

'_Ha ha dad really thought I would think he brought me a camera. Though I wish he did'_ she thought wistfully to herself.

Opening the box expecting another box that eventually would get down to a box the size of her fingernail and opening it to find a fingernail trimming she was shocked to see a shiny new silver and red camera with all the new trimmings as described on the box.

* * *

Half an hour later Captain stopped the boat in the middle of the ocean and put the anchor into the sea. They then continued to pull out fishing wire, bait and a large bucket with water they got out of the ocean.

"What's happening?" James asked Lily when she started jumping around in her own seat. He found that since she left school she was very happy all the time and little things could set her off into a beam of sunshine.

"We're going fishing?" she said excitedly and jumped up to grab a reel of wire with two hooks and some bait.

"Fishing?" James enquired bemused by what she was doing and why she was so excited, "what's fishing?" Lily looked at him like he was an alien from Mars that just came up to her, quoted Shakespeare's hamlet and then proceeded to dance a jig in a fairy costume. After realising that he wasn't joking she sobered up and looked at him seriously. Moving into her tutoring voice she explained that fishing was a way to capture fish – yes fish as in food – so they could eat. And no you didn't just conjure them out of the air with mash potato and all the trimmings.

She then proceeded to teach James to fish.

"Ok first you put the sinker on." She said patiently while adding the round metal ball to her own wire.

"Why?"

"So it will sink." She explained simply.

"Oh" James said with a small smile at the simplicity.

"Ok how's that?" he asked proudly holding up some very tangled wire with a metal ball wrapped heavily in the blue cord.

"Umm… not bad." She lied, "but how about we use a little less fishing wire. Like this." She said kindly while showing him her own neatly knotted string. James stared for a while and copied her wire to his own and held it up proudly once again for another inspection.

"Perfect." Lily stated pleased at his now untangled wire, "Now put some bait on the hooks." She said while putting her hand into the bait bucket and pulling out some fish guts mixed with insects. James screwed up his face but if Lily could do it so could he.

"Right now you pierce a piece onto the hook." She said while James watched with fascination.

"ARGH!!! Ow, ow, ow" James yelled while hopping around waving his thumb in the air. The throbbing through his thumb wasn't that much but the shock was enough.

Lily finally calmed him down after taking a photo at his misfortune and pulled the hook out from underneath his skin. It didn't even go in far enough to require a bandaid but he wanted one anyway. So with a bananas in pyjamas bandaid on his finger they started from scratch again, this time at a much slower pace.

Finally after repeated attempts to catch a fish James felt a tug on his wire, a faint tug but a tug all the same. Excitedly he caught Lily attention over who shushed him for making so much noise and scaring away the fish.

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly, "I think I got nibbled." He said voice rising again out of excitement. Lily placed her fingers on his lips and he finally shut up. She motioned him to pull the wire up onto the boat slowly.

That two minuted was the longest two minutes James had ever felt. Seriously all the OWL exams went faster than those two minutes. Inch by excruciating inch the wire was brought up to the deck and when it finally came over the side Lily was ready with her camera.

FLASH

James was standing there chest puffed out holding a helicopter fish in the air proudly in front of the camera. He and Lily took it over to Captain to have it sized and put in the white bucket for lunch later on that day.

James was so happy. He caught a fish. He didn't care that it was a little fish, it was still a fish and he caught it. He finally found something he really like doing the muggle way, that had excitement and that got a very pretty girl's attention away from a stupid Captain of a boat.

Having caught enough fish for lunch Captain pulled up the anchor and another 30 minuted later they were sitting at a large wooden table with fruits, fish, drinks, salads and all types of Malaysian and Tropical foods lain out on the scrubbed wooden bench top. Everyone was seated at the table and surrounding them were lush trees and palms. The sand underneath their feet was a beautiful golden white and gave off small warmth to their toes. The sea was a spectacular clear blue with only minimal ripples seen as the afternoon sun reflected into their eyes.

Lily and James tucked into the food eagerly. Lily once again thanked that she was left handed and James right. She was hopeless with her right hand and was thankful that they both freed their writing hands otherwise their lunch would have been on the outside of their stomachs and not on the inside where it should belong.

Once lunch was finished and everyone had unbuckled their belts and let their stomachs flow free of constrictions. James and Lily were sitting contently resting bonelessly in their chairs, their eyes closed and hands rubbing their stomachs in pain. Lily had once again surprised James beyond all measures. She ate MORE than SIRIUS!!! Not even James or Remus had been able to beat Sirius in an eating contest and then here comes along a tiny little red head prefect who finished at least 3 grilled fish with lemon grass and basil, most of the tangy pineapple, sweet mango and creamy bananas along with 3 deserts of sugary coconut balls with red glazed cherries on top. She had him amazed. James only ate about half of that amount and that was fair amount for anyone.

While they were sitting their trying to smooth out their complaining stomachs James noticed a rustling in the trees behind them and to their left and their right. They were surrounded.

'_How could I be so stupid?!'_ He scolded himself while Lily continued rubbing her stomach without a care in the world. _Here I am completely letting my guard down for once in my life and someone surround us. I don't even have my wand near me!_ James and Lily figuring they were pretty safe on a secluded island left their wands in their beach bag on the boat wrapped in towels and Lily's rashi. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ Mentally hitting himself in the head. The rustling got louder and a little boy about the age of 6 went to investigate before James could stop him. Once the child passed the bushes a small shriek was heard and everyone ran to the little boy.

Peering around the bush there was the little boy with a large brown and grey **monkey** sitting firmly on his shoulder. The boy had a very proud and look-what-I-did look upon his face when the rest of the tourists from the boat found him. '_Of course! Monkey Island. Duh! Of course there's going to be monkeys.'_ James once again mentally smacking his own head into a tree. James brought himself out of his mental bashing to hear what Captain was talking about.

"This here", he said pointing to the monkey with a black patch around his eye and left ear, which was still sitting on the child, "is Monga. He's on of the younger male hooter monkeys we have on this island. Actually Monga here is considered the prince of the monkeys as his dad is the somewhat clan leader. If you do encounter Monga's dad don't try to interact with him as he is the clan leader and therefore untouchable and may bite you." He warned gravely and then slapping a happy smile on as he announced that they could feed the monkeys the scraps that they hadn't eaten.

Everyone was happily feeding the monkeys when they heard a loud cry for help. Everyone on the beach dropped turned to the sound. The little boy who found Monga was sitting with his hand clamped over his leg, looking at the sky trying not to cry, while a large brown and grey monkey ran off and up a tree. All around the child the sand was slowly changing for a white golden to a rich red of blood. James and Lily's hand sprang apart as they reached the boy. Lily looked at her right hand that was minutes ago stuck to James's while James ran forward to help.

"Get me some salt water" James commanded captain who had broken into panic and was currently running in circles. Finally having a leader showing the way at least 3 other men ran with captain with buckets, bottles and hats to collect the sea water. James clamped his hand down on the little boy's leg and stopped the flow of blood while Lily and another lady with a pink floral shirt and grey shorts grabbed his other. The men finally arrived back with the salt water James needed.

James grabbed the bottle and wet hat and started cleaning the wound warning that it might sting before he poured salt water into clean out any germs. He then softly wiped away the sand that got in the cut and dried off the little boy's leg. He then commanded a large band aid, bandage cloth and a bandage pin, then covered up the cut. Lily sat by the entire episode holding one of the little boys hands while his mother held the other. She was very impressed by James's control and medic skills; maybe he should become a healer. James then helped the little blonde boy up and made sure that he could walk fine. The boys winced a bit when he put pressure on his leg but said it only throbbed but he could walk.

After the fright of Monga's dad no-one was in much of a mood to stay and feed the monkeys anymore. They packed up and boarded the small fishing boat again. James carried the little boy while talking to him about how brave he was not to cry. Lily just lugged their things back to the boat.

Sitting on her seat the little boy joined James and her, who were once again joined.

Looking bashful her scuffed his feet and stared at the floor and said "my mummy wants me to say thank you for helping me." James ruffled his short brown hair with a no worries little man.

"Say what's your name?" James asked playfully

"Gabriele Rogers" he said proudly, "do you know that means strong in Hebrew?" he asked looking if possible more proud of his own name.

"Wow. That's pretty cool Gaby. So did you like the monkeys?" James asked good naturedly

"Yeah apart from Monga's Dad." He said with a chuckle.

James and Gaby continued to talk for the rest of the trip back, even coming onto the roof with Lily to sunbake. Lily just smiled and listen to the two of them talk about football, brownies, fish in the sea, the sun, the boat and MONKEYS. Lily was actually quite surprised at how much James knew about muggle life like that St. Kilda was waaaaayyyyy better then Essendon. Gaby happened to be an Essendon supporter and launched into another big conversation at how much St. Kilda sucked and Essendon ruled.

By the end of the trip Lily and James had Gaby's number and planned on meeting up with their little friend before leaving to Lily's home.

* * *

James was beyond happy today. Not only had he caught his first fish, played with a monkey, saved a kids life – well at least their leg - and talk non-stop about things that actually interesting him but he also had a good time _with_ Lily. He made friends with a bloody brilliant boy and to top it off had a good day without any fights with Lily. He was surprised at how easy it was to get along with her. He didn't even have to try. It was one of the very few things he never tried in and succeeded.

James although it seemed like he didn't try actually had a pensive with him where he would put his memories in and watch his lessons over and over to get them stuck in his head. The only lessons he never needed to that was for Transfiguration and Magical Creatures. He had a natural love for Transfiguration and Magical Creatures was easy as pie. The only reason he got the marks he did was because he stays up most of the nights and studies while the rest of the house sleeps and then he sleeps in the lessons. But because of his pensive he can still sleep and will subconsciously remember the work and so still have that recorded in his memories.

The main two reasons he acted like he didn't care about school and never did any work was because 1, the girls love a rebel. Just look at Sirius he went against all family traditions and became a Gryffindor, then ran away from home and he got every girl in the school pretty much begging for his attention. And 2, it annoyed the sense out of Lily Evans. She always tried in absolutely everything, whereas he looked like he didn't. Only the marauders knew of his school dedication and they vowed to never tell anyone unless he wants them to. It was good having such good friends. Also if they told anyone their reputations would be down the toilets in minutes.

* * *

Getting into their little apartment room Lily penned a letter to Headmaster Dumbledore. She had been confused and curious at the same time as to why her and James's hands disconnected while Gaby was hurt.

_Dear Sir,_

_Today James and my hands were separated for a few minutes. I thought you said that we would be stuck like this for 3 days. _

_There was a little boy and her was hurt and out hands thrust away from each other. James went and helped Gaby – the boy – and I helped to calm him down._

_Can you please look into it? I would but I am currently miles away from any wizarding community._

_Lily Evans_

James read over her shoulder. He had not realised their hands had become detached. Instead of worrying about his hands his entire focus was on Gaby and the blood that was staining the beautiful golden sand. Now that he though about it he had used both hands to help Gaby. _'What is going on here?'_ he asked no-one in particular.

* * *

"James you awake?" Lily asked tentative. James had not been in a good mood that morning. She thought he calmed down after the day at the beach but when they got back to the hotel he became angry again.

"No" he chuckled. It seemed as though he got over whatever he was cranky about, "what's the matter?"

"Well I was just wondering," she rolled over to face him, "how did you know how to help Gaby?" Lily was confused first aid was a muggle practice and had never had any experience in the world of muggles, so how did he know how to stop the bleeding?

"I did pass muggles studies right?" he asked haughtily, his anger once again returning. Lily sighed and turned back over to sleep.

James was annoyed. She just assumed that he didn't know what he was talking about. I guess that was a draw back of seemingly not trying. People tending to think you stupid or incompetent. In actual fact medicine and first aid were the most enjoyable for James. He saw many advantages of knowing muggle medicine. Muggle doctors knew how to take out a piece of metal the size of a finger nail from a person's body without the person dieing or experiencing any pain. If a wizard tried anything to get out that metal most of the times they would have the victim rolling on the floor in pain. Another advantage would be that in the field when shot with a cutting curse you wouldn't have any energy left to heal yourself so being able to bandage and clean a wound would be very important. James had learnt at a young age to take the silver lining of everything he learned as he may need it one day. Growing up with two aurors ensured that everything he learnt he used to his advantage in the field.

Duplicating Lily's movements he rolled over in the opposite direction and soon dozed off.

Lily was still laying there as James's breathing calmed and he fell into a deep sleep. James had surprised her. He knew first aid, he knew what a boat was, and he knew what a microwave was. He seemed to know pretty much anything that was needed for him to live in the muggle world. Lily and the rest of the school always assumed that James's grades were paid for or that the Marauders had sneak looks at the test beforehand. Maybe, just maybe he really did it on his own. Maybe he wasn't a stupid and immature as he seemed. Lily slowly fell into a restless sleep as she let these thoughts fly through her head. It seemed that there was a lot more to James Daniel Potter then let on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Day 3**

Waking quietly Lily looked through the photos on her new camera. There was a photo of them at dinner, one with a monkey on each shoulder, of James proudly showing his tiny fish. She giggled at his face as he looked like he had won the noble peace prize. The last photo Lily didn't remember taking. Instead it turned out to be a small movie clip of a temple. Before she could register what it was her father came into the picture. Wearing his Hawaiian green shirt and holding the camera at an angle to catch both half of him and half of the temple he began to talk.

"Have fun Grommit. This is your next clue!" He blew her a kiss and the image stopped moving. She played it a few more times just staring at her dad's face before ringing the concierge and describing the temple to them.

The clue she received from the camera led her to the Snake Temple just 30 minutes outside of Georgetown. Sneaking away once again early in the morning Lily and James coaxed the cooks to give them another early breakfast. Sitting in the uniquely yellow and blue taxis they ate their muffins and orange juice drink boxes feeling like little children once again. The cabbie driver, who could speak a little English laughed at their snacks and dropped them at the bottom of the steps to the temple.

No crowds had yet arrived and the snakes were unusually active. Lily had read the night before in the brochures she had procured that the incense the snake handlers lit calmed the snakes and made them tired. Mostly during the day when it got hot and the incense was strong the snake almost seemed dead or better yet simply stuffed versions. Since it was only 8am the snakes hadn't had time for the incense to take effect and were still alive and awake enough to move around and hiss when Lily or James got too close. One of the handlers stayed with them during their visit due to their activity. James noticed that Lily held his hand in a vice grip in the temple and just bared the pain and smiled for the camera.

Lily got the honour of being able to handle a venomous green viper since there were very little amount of people in the temple at 8am. Some of the other visitors praised the snake and some prayed and worshiped them. In Chor Soo Kong shrine people bowed and offered gifts in gratitude. They watched the few people around them before they got in line for their own pictures to be taken. James pulled out some of the Malaysian currency before Lily could pull out her card and paid the 30 Rupees for the snake photos. They had their pictures with some of the snakes wrapped around their hands and another long snake named Tiger hanging from Lily's left shoulder to James's right shoulder.

When leaving the temple Lily was looking a little green and admitted to James that she had a small phobia of snakes. He steered her away to a table of one of the stalls and quickly brought her a pineapple slice that she had enjoyed from the day before. Biting into the sweet fruit she seemed to regain a bit of her tan. He laughed at her silliness and told her about his own fears instead to make her laugh. James was afraid of heights. They sat for an hour just people watching and bantering about the simplest of things such as what was sweeter: pineapple or watermelon. Before leaving both brought a piece of watermelon and pineapple to prove their argument. Lily won as always. The pineapple was sweeter than the watermelon. Smiling in triumph they walked back to the taxi bay each with a piece of fruit.

Catching another taxi back to the hotel they passed stalls of the market opening. Before James knew what was happening Lily was tapping the cabbie on the shoulder and asking to be let out near the colourful stalls. She paid the driver and danced her way between the sea of people that crowded the markets. There was seafood, DVDs, toys, knock-off clothes, knock-off shoes, knock-off bags. Food stalls, drink stalls, smoke stalls and pipe stalls. Lily flittered over to the pipe stall and brought a majestic black pipe of a simple design. She took a few experimental puffs before handing over the money. James teased her that he didn't peg her for a smoker before she rebuked him that it was for her grandfather.

The air smelled of body odour, mixed with the sweet smell of spices and the humid smell of water saturating the air. All over James was bombarded with the noise of the stall workers trying to sell their goods. Seeing as Lily and James were a white couple they were pulled in all directions to see different things and coax into buying a lot of useless things that at the time seemed necessary to their survival. Both James and Lily admitted that the stall workers were some of the best sales people they had either met.

They spent the rest of the day shopping in the stalls and spent dinner at a small food market. The roof was corrugated iron and there were no walls. In the corner was a bar open to the public and two small TVs one showing European football and the other American grid-iron. All around them, where the walls should have been, were stall carts with sizzling and bubbling of the food they were cooking. The smell of the small food court was marvellous and made the pair ravenous as they waited for their numbers to be called.

Lily ordered a chicken soup from one shop and James beef in a black bean sauce from another. Pulling out the plastic chair for Lily James considered what he thought about the girl. She had received another clue today from a man at the snake temple with sign for Evans and Potter. On a piece of cardboard was a picture of a railway cart going through a forest it seemed. However instead of the carriage travelling on level ground it was climbing a hill. There was some writing on the tram but neither of them could make it out before they got into the watermelon/pineapple argument, picture completely forgotten.

Today, not unlike the day before and the day before that Lily had surprised him again. He never knew what to make of her alias personality and often wondered if this was the real her or was this the fake fun her. Whichever way he really didn't care. He wanted her to stay carefree and continue to banter with him during dinner. He enjoyed the friendship, the easy talk and the way that he knew he could stir her up when he wanted.

Lily was similarly thinking of the ease of the day with James. He hadn't been too annoying in the taxi to the temple and even brought her a pineapple to calm her down after the snakes. She still laughed at his face when taking the photo with the snake. Before the photographer had managed to take the photo the snake pooed on his sleeve. The photo still showed the stain if she strained her eyes.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling around him but he wasn't inducing the same amount of loathing that he once did. Maybe it was the truce or maybe it was the familiarity she was forced to endure with his constant presence.

She was convinced that her holidays were ruined but he hadn't done much to make them bad. He had mad her laughed on occasion and didn't complain when she wanted to see historic monuments or when she babbled about their history and importance in the world. In fact during one of her speeches about what the statue of Chor Soo Kong was a symbol for he told her why he had a black face. There were two reasons he explained. The first one being that demons had unsuccessfully tried to cook him and left him with a black face. And the other being that he took some dangerous herbs that changed his face to the colour black.

That night back at the hotel, before eating dinner, or even contemplating the thought of more food, they fell asleep on the lounge with the TV still on. It stayed on til the early hours in the morning when James woke up to find a sore back and a sleeping Lily. Switching off the TV he picked her up bridal style and tucked her into bed before climbing in himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beachbum**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognise.**

_**Chapter7**_

The next morning James was ruffling up his hair and Lily was putting her own into a messy pony tail with her side fringe in place and her layers all over the shop.

Lily put down her hands once her hair was done and James was slowly looking at every inch of his own hair.

"James do you mind if we cut the trip short?" Lily blurted while looking down at her thongs and brightly painted toes.

"What do you mean? I thought you were having fun?" He was confused stepping away from the mirror and looking at Lily. She was staring guiltily are her feet and seem to shrink under his stare. He didn't understand, Lily seemed to be having a great time in Penang fishing, playing around with her camera getting bad pictures of him, shopping and swimming. Ever since the holidays had started she had been happier and more fun than she had been all year. James remembered Lily at school when she caught him in the kitchen setting up a prank and she gave them all detentions for the rest of the week cleaning out Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. That was by far the worst detention he had ever had. Along with having to listen to Myrtle moan in her u-bend he missed his extra pensive classes so was behind in homework and had to work on the weekend, IN FRONT of PEOPLE! He remembered thinking that he would get back at her one of these days but never managed to. At school she always seemed to be such a tight arse with no sense of fun. These holidays it was like a new person had emerged.

"I am having fun," Lily said waking James from his thinking, "but I miss my family. I haven't seen them in almost a year."

James could see her heartache in her eyes. He remembered when his next door neighbour Jeanne was staying over his house for the week while her parents went on an adult cruise. Every morning she would wake up early and stare out the window with the same eyes as Lily had waiting for them to come home and get her.

"Ok." He said looking anywhere but at Lily. Even though he knew a bit more about her from the last 3 or so days it was still awkward to see her expressing any emotion. He never really had any experience with emotional girls and wasn't planning on some anytime soon. Lily was surprised she was expecting him to tease her and ridicule her about her feelings, maybe even cast a spell or announce it to the school next term.

"So how do we get there?" he asked trying to stop the awkwardness between them.

"Well I'll just go and ring QANTAS and get the dates changed to today." Lily said calmly even though mentally beating her head in her hands for sharing so much and being so mushy. She hated looking weak and mushy but she couldn't help it. She missed her family and any other reason would have either offended him or made her seem more like an idiot.

"alright then." James said still not looking at the short red-head.

"alright." Lily repeated while returning back to staring at her toe nails

A few minutes later

"well are you going to call them?" James asked impatiently. Waiting in the awkward atmosphere was a testing time.

"of course I am!" Lily huffed while trying to cross her arms. She almost fell over when she could.

"JAMES!" she squealed. All she could thing was _'Yes, Yes, Yes!_' While getting up and dancing a 'go me' dance she jumped onto his back and hugged him of her own free will.

"What?" he asked panicky spinning around trying to figure out why she was on his back. Looking for the spider on the floor or something dead her tried to move her hands out of his face.

'_URGH get your hands out of my face_' was all he could think when she waved her hand persistently in front of his face while she was still on his back.

'_Wait a minute_' he stopped in his tracks as he realised what he thought.

'_Hands? Hands!_' "HANDS!" he shouted, "I can see your hands." She shouted again while inspecting both his own and her hands which were still flung around his neck.

Finally realising their detachment James twirled her and himself around in the room while Lily squealed and James whooped in joy. Both were too ecstatic to care about how much noise they were making at 3am or the awkwardness a few moments ago.

If someone had painted that room at that moment there would have been streamers, fireworks, clapping and loud fun, and exciting music. It was a celebration of their detachment. They decided to skip their early scuba lesson at 3.30am but instead to order room service and get all the dessert they could eat and more.

At 4am the phone rang and the concierge got a very confusing phone about room 52's hands and chocolate.

By 5am both teens were off their faces as they had been celebrating too hard and experimented with vodka, a watermelon and chocolate coated strawberries.

By 6am both were sleeping off their alcohol.

Lily woke up to a head ache, bright light and a persistent knocking noise that was like someone knocking a pick axe through her skull. She could hear James rolling over and snuffling into his pillows. She sat up slowly while the knocking continued and tried to stretch out the knots in her back from sleeping upside down on a chair. The tappings continued until she walked over to the door and pull it open to reveal a small silver owl with large amber eyes and a tray of breakfast, which had obviously been left there since the morning. The owl hovered above the breakfast tray with two envelopes with loopy red writing indicating whose was whose. Lily handed the owl some of the breakfast bacon and some cold tea before it left with a smooth graceful arc out of the window.

James was now up standing in the bathroom in his red and gold boxers trying to tame his outrageous bed hair. Lily sighed, she hated unorganised things and his hair was one of the many bones of contempt between the two. His bed hair reminded her of how he would look coming off of his broom; he would always ruffle his hair to make it look like that. Lily didn't particularly like Quidditch there was no point. It was interesting and the sport was pretty cool but she never agreed with any aggression or violence the teams displayed towards each other. After her first year Lily stopped attending the matches because she couldn't watch the people mutilate themselves for the entertainment of others. It reminded her too much of the coliseum where gladiators would kill each other for the entertainment of the Caesar, who would kill them anyway because it didn't last long enough or the gladiator didn't produce enough blood. It sickened her.

Looking over the letters in her hands she noticed that one was address to her and one to James. _I wonder if there's some kind of tracking spells on the owls_ lily wondered and began thinking of all the tracking charms she knew. James walked out, his hair looking the same as it did getting out of bed, and took the letter that was address to him. Seeing that it was Hogwarts emblem on the back he put it in his pocket and went to his side of the room to start packing to leave.

Lily didn't understand why he didn't read the letter. It was obviously her exam results; maybe he just didn't care for school. Lily scoffed reminded herself who she was talking about. James Daniel Potter was a jock and a man-whore and that was the only way to explain him. '_Of course he wouldn't be interesting in his school results or anything academic he was only interesting in his vanity, Quidditch and girls' _she thought sourly.

Lily quiet disgusted at his attitude ripped open her letter and sighed in content. Although her transfiguration mark was a little lower than she would have liked everything else was perfect. She was happy she got fantastic marks and was bound to be the Head Girl next year. Nothing could go wrong. That was until she noticed the letter in the bottom of the envelope.

_Dear Ms. Evans_

_It is with great pleasure that I am able to tell you that you are the Second of your year. This is a great honour and because of you marks your name has been added to the nomination list for Head Girl next year. Congratulations._

_Regards_

_Deputy Headmaster Professor McGonagall_

Lily didn't even look at the words _Head_ _Girl_ or _honour_ she stared at the words _SECOND__._ How could she the bookworm Lily Marie Evans be second of academics? It was impossible. For someone to beat her score they would have to get perfect marks across the board in every subject, it would also have to include weighted subjects. She did all the hardest subjects as to weighted as a higher mark and this somebody came along and ruined her chances to become Head Girl.

Lily sank into the chair she slept in the night before, not seeing the paper shaking in her hands, or the tears forming in her eyes as she was in a daze of whys.

James noticed Lily composure had been rocked and wondered what could cause this normally calm girl to almost break down in front of him. Moving over to her he grabbed the letter out of her inactive hands, she didn't even try to fight him. This must be bad he concluded by the shell shocked expression of her face and her empty stare. Reading the letter he assumed that she was in shock from getting perfect marks and invited for Head Girl.

Before he could say anything or shake her out of her stupor he heard he say something.

"Second… second… how could I be second?" she whispered faintly, as soft as a butterfly's wing beat. He probably wouldn't have heard it if his ears were as bad as his eyes but luckily he had the hearing of a rabbit. He knew that wasn't the right saying but he figured Rabbits have much better hearing than a lot of other animals so it fit right.

'_So that's it' _he realised '_She got second and can't deal with it.' _ He would have laughed at her if she was in a state where she would realise his mocking.

Finally Lily started to wake up again and realise James hovering over her shoulder waiting for her to regain consciousness. She saw the letter in his hand and snatched it back before he could ridicule her for it and stormed off to the bathroom and locked the door.

Lily was sleeping in the large blue flight chair next to him and all that James could think about was the small piece of parchment in his pocket which told him whether or not all his hard work paid off. Finally an hour after Lily went to sleep and James was sure she wasn't faking pulled out his letter from his left hand pocket making sure not to poke Lily while doing it. He ripped the thick cream coloured envelope off of his results and a small letter fell out of the bottom to settle in his lap the writing facing upwards.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_It is with great pleasure that I am able to tell you that you are the First of your year. This is a great honour and because of you marks your name has been added to the nomination list for Head Girl next year. Congratulations James this is an enormous achievement you should be proud._

_Regards_

_Deputy Headmaster Professor McGonagall_

James couldn't stop the small smile as he read the last line. Minnie was always to big softy at heart.

With his letter resting in his pocket her turned over and drifted off to sleep with the down lights creating a soft glow on his and the one of a kind girl next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Beachbum**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognise.**

_**Chapter 8**_

The wheels touched down and for the first time James had slept for most of the plane trip and so was wide awake without suffering jet lag. Lily and James skipped hand-in-hand down the escalator and were picking up their bags off of the moving belt when Lily was lifted off her feet. James immediately went alert at who ever it was and would have brought out his wand if it wasn't for the fact that Lily was laughing. The person or rather people that had picked her up were tickling her. One was dark skinned with her dark curly hair in a loose bun and wearing a surfer's rashi and a pair of board shorts, her womanly curves showing easily. The other was light skinned, though tanned, with short blonde hair that was spiked and was wearing a mini white denim skirt and a purple bikini top that fitted her well. James couldn't help but notice the two girl's good looks and bodies and couldn't help but notice Lily's reaction to them. She was ecstatic, surprised, happy and most of all comfortable with them. Obviously these beautiful girls were good friends of hers.

Standing behind the two girls and Lily was a boy that James did not notice until he pulled Lily into a crushing hug. He could feel a weight plummet into his stomach. It was obvious that this light haired boy thought Lily was his and only his. James noticed the way Lily was angling her body as though trying to get away from the guy. James, being the boyfriend he was meant to be stepped between the two and good naturedly said "hey slow down their fella"

"Who the hell are you?" he spat back trying to push James out of the way. Although the guy didn't look it he was quiet well built and James could feel the muscles in his arms as the guy tried to shoulder him out of the way to get to Lily.

"He's my boyfriend" Lily chocked out once James was once again protecting her from him by hiding her from the guy's view.

"James this is Richard Cranium" Lily said warmly to James, "and Richard this is James Potter my boyfriend." Lily introduced to Richard making sure that boyfriend was said very clearly almost sounding it out as though he was a 2 year old.

"Well James Potter, so you're Lily's new boyfriend?" Richard C spat

"Yes" James replied warily

"Oh really and you think you know her well enough to be her boyfriend." Richard C challenged.

"I know her well enough." Spoke James evenly.

"Well then what's her birthday if you think you're so smart?" Richard C started the stand-off

"Dude you really think that by knowing someone's birthday I am in love with them. But just to shut you up it's the 20th of June and I know it is because it was the first day I actually talked to her. She was worried that no-one had remembered her birthday but I had heard that a surprise party was being held for her so I told her and then made her promise to act surprised." James lied looking lovingly at Lily holding her hand up to his mouth and kissing it lightly knowing that it would infuriate the boy. Lily just blushed at his gesture. Lily was surprised he even remembered that, albeit a bit askew. James had actually told her because she had given him a detention for snarking about the Professors in not such a friendly light.

As predicted Richard C was indeed furious and looking a little sick as well.

"Well as you said it proves nothing. So what's her middle name then huh? I bet you don't know that. She hates it." Richard C fought smugly thinking her had the ultimate question.

"It's Marie and did you know how well your name suits you. I mean you just agreed with me and then went against it by asking another question. You really are a dick head!"

"My name is not dick, it's Richard. No body's call's me a Dick" Dick-Head exploded and stalked off to his car and drove off in a cloud of dust and rubble.

Lily was led outside by the two tanned girls. She was obviously shaken at first but grew steadily angrier and angrier as she walked. By the time they were in the car park she was striding ahead with anger rolling over her, people were avoiding her and walking around cars instead of walking near her. Although no-one knew James could see the magic radiating out of her and knew that if she stayed like this her magic would explode and most likely throw a car at someone. He suggested to the two girls that they could drive the car around and he would calm her down. The girls nodded talking excitedly to each other as they disappeared down the isles of machines.

In truth James wanted to stop Lily from destroying the airport with her accidental magic. He stood behind the girl as she shivered out of anger. Muggles must have an instinct to stay away from magic James thought to himself as he watched the people skirt around him and Lily.

"Lily?" he called out hesitantly to the shaking girl. She continued staring out into the car park where James could see the small rocks in the road quiver under her magic.

"Lily?" He called out more forcefully turning her around to face him. He could see the large tears in her eyes and the dark green fire the raged in them.

"I can't believe he did that." She screamed finally breaking her silence the pebbles had started to dance in their positions as she projected her anger outwards in her magic.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to try and claim me after what he did to me!" she screamed once again at James. James had no idea what he did but whatever it was he was suddenly feeling sorry for the guy.

"Lily just calm down." James instructed forcefully.

"No!" Lily screamed at the world "I will not listen anymore. I have spent the last year in torture and obedience without anyway to rebel or be myself. I will not lock myself away again."

"I am not trying to control you I am trying to stop you from doing something stupid and breaking the law." James yelled back to the out of control witch.

At the mention of breaking the law Lily reigned in her anger and nodded a thank you to James as he continued to watch her for previous emotions. While watching Lily he noticed her eyes light up. At first James thought that she was remembering her idiot ex-boyfriend. Reaching to take her hand he rubbed it soothingly like a loving boyfriend would.

Shrieking around the corner James finally saw the reason for Lily's eye lighting. A bright lime green bug with purple flames down the side pulled up next to them and Alana and Shanti hopped out with a skip in their walk and gathered together their bags. James just watched on while Lily's eyes started to tear up.

"You fixed it?" she choked out to the two very happy with themselves girls leaning against the car.

Chucking the keys to Lily with a yep Shanti jumped in the back and Alana in next to her. Lily practically hugged and kissed the car. Running she jumped in Alana's open door onto the two girls hugging them for all she was worth.

While Lily had been distracted James fished out the camera and caught the moment on film. He humoured himself again thinking what people at school would think if they ever saw Lily like this. He chuckled as he thought of the heart attacks and the amount of boys who would be crossing their legs in effort to hide their small sudden crushes.


End file.
